


情人

by Sseven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseven/pseuds/Sseven





	情人

“我在那时爱上他，但我已经永远失去他了。”

 

这或许是一个新闻。

 

但是哈利·波特有太多太多的新闻，从他一岁，到十一岁，再到二十一岁，他被各式各样的新闻缠身，抑或黑色，抑或桃色，太多了，多到他不再在意，多到他最忠实的粉丝也数不清。

 

这依然是一个新闻。

 

街谈巷议时他从人潮中擦身而过，目光黯淡，鬓边染着霜，他顶着一张四十几岁男人的脸，为生计奔波的疲惫正好帮忙掩饰了他。

 

“我时常觉得那才是真的我。”报纸里的救世主指着一张斑驳的肖像说，“我不是你们想的那样。”

 

人们当他是玩笑。

 

那张肖像属于另一位牺牲在战争中的英雄，他有着阴鸷的目光，冷酷的腔调，人们不太喜欢他。即使承认了他对战争做出的贡献，对于这仅存于公众的画像，他们不太爱护。

 

“你们该好好修复一下这幅画了，我可以出资。”救世主抚摸着画像的大鼻子，试图为他抹平那上面翘起的碎屑——

 

“别碰我，波特。”画像这样说。

 

报纸能表现的细节很有限，读者只能从人物的动作和神情中推断他当时表达的什么。“我看他准是在说救世主的坏话呢！”卖猫头鹰的巫师说。他三十岁出头，留着精明的短发。“他教过我，我知道他是个混球。”

 

“是吗？”他的顾客回答，“真希望还能上他的课。”

 

“你疯了。你不知道他有多恐怖。”在店主看来他的这位顾客也是名怪咖。天多热啊，他却用一身黑袍把自己裹得紧紧的。

 

被视作怪咖的顾客挑了一只雪白的猫头鹰，提着笼子渐渐远去。他给它取了个名字叫海德薇，被旁边冰淇淋店的小孩儿听见，兴奋地告诉他：“嘿，哈利·波特的猫头鹰也叫海德薇，你一定很喜欢他！”

 

“比较起来我更喜欢海德薇。”怪咖说。他的眼睛是深不见底的黑色，蜡黄的脸藏在油腻杂乱的头发下，尽管他表情很温和，小孩儿还是被吓了一跳。

 

我很怀念它。

 

他继续走在拥挤的街道上。很多人出门为小孩购买开学需要的用具，成衣店门口有个小姑娘举着报纸大声嚷嚷，她的朋友却不屑一顾。

 

“哈利·波特的情史还少吗？你犯不着这样。”

 

“可这次是他亲口承认的。”小姑娘指着报纸说：“‘我曾经设想过同他可能有的无数种未来。’他好可怜，他的爱人死了，他的心也跟着死了。”

 

“这只是你浪漫主义的想法。珍妮，男人总是这样，他可以编造出一个坚贞的故事，也可以转头就爱上别人。”

 

这像是一句大实话。

 

猫头鹰在笼子里挣扎，于是他只能停下来，从兜里掏出来刚刚买的吃食。“吃吧。”他说，“再过十五分钟，也许我就可以再爱上别人。”

 

 

 

报纸上还怎么说了？

 

“我更爱夜晚，因为在那时我才完全拥有他。他的身体与黑夜融为一体，他赤裸地来到我身边，同我做爱。”

 

不，不是这句。记者不允许这样露骨的话语登上你全家人都会阅读的报纸，这只是他心里想的。

 

“我忘不了他，他就刻在我脑子里。”

 

对，正是这一句。怪咖回到家，把门关上，走到浴室的镜子前。“我找了很久才找到一个人这么像你，他的眼睛是黑色的，皮肤蜡黄，又瘦又糟糕。”他举起魔杖撩开挡在脸上的长发，“只是永远也不会有人像你，变化后我甚至不想碰这具躯体——我还用了点变形咒，照着我记忆中那样。”他看着镜子中的自己，目光深沉。

 

距复方汤剂失效还剩下五分钟。

 

“我那天想要吻你。”他回忆辍学的七年级，他在逃亡中，一个人偷空跑回了霍格沃茨。“我最后悔那时又放开了你，或许我本意只想去羞辱你，我说你让我感到恶心。”

 

镜中人如鹰隼一般的眼睛流露出悲伤，看上去既动人，又怪异。“你一点也不让我恶心。”

 

在那一年他前后两次召唤了守护神，其中一次是在迪安森林。他的守护神跟着那头来路不明的母兽跑了，留下他拿着格兰芬多宝剑，茫然无措。

 

“我的情人，和我有成对的守护神。”这是报纸里登的原话，同时也如同将真相公之于众。人人都知道哈利·波特的守护神是一只牡鹿，他也曾经在面对伏地魔时说过：斯内普的守护神是一头牝鹿——

 

——有多少人能在他们俩之间产生联想？

 

“第二次是在禁林。我们胜利了，我用了呼神护卫——”

 

牡鹿却没找到那天的牝鹿。

 

“那时我就想，我完了。”

 

他猜想或许马上就能有人推断出他深藏于心的情人是谁，他的平静会再次被打破，他要求修缮的画像会得到更好的对待。

 

“可能会很吵。”他抱歉地说。

 

他在魔药失效的最后一秒钟吻上镜中人刻薄的嘴唇，然后，哈利·波特抬起头，绿眼睛蒙上一层微光。

 

“但我会以情人的身份合理讨回那幅画。西弗勒斯，我至少要拥有你一幅画。”

 

 

 

如果不能拥有你，至少，有一幅画。

 

 

-END-


End file.
